


Hermione Granger and the stupid author who can't work a computer.

by Smolish_Ghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolish_Ghost/pseuds/Smolish_Ghost
Summary: Test
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hermione Granger and the stupid author who can't work a computer.

************THIS IS A TEST***************  
I have never written fanfiction before and frankly, I'm brand new to Ao3 as well. This is simply a test document to learn how everything works. But if you're here before I take this down/ edit it... I am going to be starting a Snamione fic pretty soon. I expect it will be pretty long however, I don't have it planned out yet... Anyways.. I hope you have a wonderful day :)


End file.
